The present invention relates to a system for generating a controlled aerosol in a chamber. The system is applicable for use in aerosol research and development work, including therapeutic and inhalation studies. It is also expected to find use in aerosol immunization and mass drug therapy applications.
When using aerosol in chambers, it is desirable to maintain a constant particulate concentration for extended periods of time. It is also desirable to be able to select a narrow size range for this control. All of these functions should be reproducible. The applicant is unaware of any existing system that would facilitate aerosol generation in a chamber under reproducible conditions.